


What About Us

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew and Destiny have grown without an "us".





	What About Us

**What About Us**  
  
“No, you’re…absolutely right.” Matthew forced his heart out of his throat with gulp, waving goodbye to both of them, “My bad, enjoy your evening.”  
  
He walked out of the restaurant, tempted to check how deep the cuts were thanks to her verbal attack; it didn’t matter that Destiny was on a date with one of his closest friends, a roommate. It mattered that she was on a date.  
  
Their lapse in judgment, a passionate kiss a result of Matthew’s broken heart and her never-ending compassion, did not have the same effect on her that it had him. He was alone in his desire for a second chance.


End file.
